How if
by kimmimymy
Summary: KYUMIN FF (gs) !sungmin, seorang wanita yang menduduki bangku SMA mencintai seorang pria bernama cho kyuhyun yang merupakan teman masa SMPnya. tapi karena keterlambatannya dalam menyadari perasaan membuatnya terancam untuk kehilangan cintanya. bagai mana ceritanya? baca aja. saya gk bisa bikin summary. silahkan baca. DLDR,NO Bash, No flame NO COPAS./chap.3 update/ hope u like it :)
1. prolog2an 1

Title : how if…

Author : kimmimymy

Rated : T

Main Cast : SJ kyuhyun x Sungmin (GS)

Genre : hurt romance dikit

Ini resmi pemikiran saya lohh… saya penulis baru disini, mohon bimbingannya.. maaf kalo judul and cerita gk sesuai. No Copas! No bash/Flame. TYPO bertebaran karna ini tadinya Kyu-Ra (kyuhyun ahra)

DLDR

Saat ini, sekolah sedang ramai-ramainya karna hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid. Hari dimana mereka akan mendapatkan hasil kepututusan yang akan men-judge mereka apakah lulus atau tidak. Seluruh siswa junior high school itu Nampak tidak sabar menunggu beberapa lembar kertas yang akan di tempel di mading sekolah. Huuuh, kalau dilihat-lihat, tempat ini sudah bukan lagi sekolah melainkan lebih terlihat seperti swalayan yang sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran.

"ya tuhaaaan, aku lulus tidak ya?"

"semoga aku lulus"

"aduuh, aku takut, bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak lulus"

Gumaman-gumaman kecil itu terus terdengar meski samar . seorang remaja wanita yang kini tengah terduduk di dalam kelas bersama temannya itupun tidak kalah paniknya saat ini. Bahkan wajah putihnya juga ikut memucat takut menerima hasil keputusan itu.

"kyuhyun-ah, aku takut… bagaimana kalau aku tidak lulus" racau wanita berkacamata cukup tebal dan berambut sepinggang itu kalut.

"molla sungmin-ssi, aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku tidak akan diperbolehkan menyentuh benda kesayanganku" sahut pria yang tak kalah putih sambil meringis membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tidak lulus dalam ujian ini. Padahal pada awalnya dia sangat percaya diri sekali kalau dia akan mendapat peringkat pertama dari 7 kelas di sekolahnya, namun karna kepanikan yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya ini dirinya ikut tertular panic.

Sejak kelas 1 junior mereka sudah menjadi teman baik namun mereka yang sepertinya salah gaya membuat mereka dianggap sebagai nerd sekolah, meski pada kenyataannya masih banyak yang mau berteman dengan mereka. tidak semua nerd tidak memiliki teman bukan?.

Helaan nafas lagi-lagi terdengar dari arah dua orang itu, mereka diam sejenak berusaha menghilangkan rasa panic dari diri mereka dan berusaha menghilangkan detak jantung yang terasa begitu cepat entah karna factor apa.

"kyaaaaaa! Aku lulus!" teriak seorang wanita dari lapangan. Mereka yang sedang melamun itu tersadar dari dunianya dan langsung berpandangan.

"memangnya sudah di pasang ya?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil membenarkan kacamata kotaknya.

"a-aku tidak tau" balas sungmin kaget karna tiba-tiba ditatap seperti itu. Dibalik kacamata yang tidak terlalu tebal itu, sungmin selalu melihat mata yang begitu indah, tajam dan memesona. Membuatnya selalu berfikir betapa indahnya pria di depannya ini 'eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?'batinnya.

"ayo kita lihat" ajak kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan sungmin.

'Deg Deg Deg

Entah sadar atau tidak, jantung keduanya berpacu sangat cepat kala itu. Mereka berlari dari lantai 3 menuju tempat dimana pengumuman itu berada sambil tetap bergandengan. "mereka berpacaran ya?" Tanya seorang siswi saat 'pasangan' kyu-ra berlari melewati mereka. "tidak mungkin" jawab wanita disebelahnya acuh "memangnya mereka tahu yang namanya menyukai, kalau mereka memang saling menyukai harusnya mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kelas 1 junior" lanjutnya entah mengejek atau bagaimana.

Kyuhuyn dan sungmin sudah sampai di tengah lapangan, sepertinya memang benar kalau pengumuman kelulusan itu sudah tertempel di mading sekolah karna lebih dari 100 siswa sudah berkerumun seperti semut hanya untuk melihatnya.

"yeay! Aku lulus"

"hiks, aku lulus jeonhee-yah"

"akhirnya aku lulus juga"

Ribuan gumaman terdengar dari kerumunan itu bahkan sampai ada yang menangis akibat terlalu senangnya. Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya cukup tinggi masihberusaha untuk melihat pengumuman tersebut sedangkan sungmin yang tubuhnya tidak terlalu besarpun cukup sulit mengingat banyak sekali siswa yang masih mencari dimana namanya, lulus atau tidak.

"uuuggghh sesak sekali" keluh sungmin.

Setelah berjuang dengan penuh tenaga, akhirnya keduanya mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, masuk susah keluar mudah, itu kesimpulannya saat melihat papan pengumuman.

"aku lulus! Yeayy" teriak sungmin.

"Yess! Aku peringkat pertama" lirih kyuhyun, tersirat kebahagiaan yang begitu besar disana.

.

.

"aku lapar" celetuk kyuhyun, saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas mereka di lantai 3. Seragam yang semula rapi dan limit itu kini terlihat agak kusut, rambut sungmin yang tadinya tergerai rapi kini Nampak acak-acakan karna ulah anak-anak tadi. Koridor di lantai 3 terlihat sepi saat ini, hanya ada beberapa anak kelas 3 karna kelas 1 dan dua berada di bawah, sekitar delapan puluh persen anak lebih memilih untuk pulang atau pergi bersama teman ataupun kekasih untuk merayakan kelulusan ini.

"aku membawa bekal, kau mau?" tawar sungmin.

"tentu saja, kau yang terbaik kawan" puji kyuhyun. Inilah yang selalu mereka lakukan, dari awal pertemanan mereka, yaitu makan bersama.

Biasanya sungmin akan membawa bekal untuknya jika eommanya memasak di pagi hari atau kadang sungmin sendiri yang memasaknya meski tidak se-special masakan eommanya namun rasanya juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Jika sungmin sedang tidak membawa bekal kyuhyunlah yang akan memabayarkan uang makan mereka berdua di kantin sekolah. Mereka lalu makan siang di dalam kelas. mereka Jarang sekali kekantin bahkan lebih sering mereka makan siang di atap sekolah. Hanya berdua, alasannya karna mereka tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

"Kau ingin melanjutkan kemana sungmin-yah?" Tanya kyuhyun disela makannya.

"kau sendiri, ingin melanjutkan kemana?"

"kau dulu, 'kan aku yang bertanya duluan"

"kau saja yang menjawab duluan"

"bersama, bagaimana?"

"baik. Hitungan ketiga ya.."

"jangan menipu, awas saja kau"

"ok. Hana, deul, se –"

"SM high school!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dengan sedikit berteriak.

"kau ikut-ikutan saja" celetuk sungmin

"kau yang ikut-ikutan, kau ini suka sekali menjadi stalkerku, setiap ada pengambilan keputusan pasti kau memilih yang sama denganku. Cih dasar" ejek kyuhyun bercanda.

"mwooo! Enak saja, kau yang uhuk- uhuk – uhuk " ucapan sungmin terpotong saat tiba-tiba dirinya tersedak karna dimulutnya masih ada makanan saat itu.

"yak, kau ini kalau makan jangan sambil bicara bodoh! Aishh" omel kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Sungmin pov.

Bodohnya aku, masih saja mengingat masa-masa itu, hahaha rasanya ku ingin tertawa melihat kebodohanku sendiri. Kyuhyun itu namja keren, aku sadar itu sejak saat kami pertama bertemu, hanya saja saat itu tidak banyak yang melihatnya karna ke-tampanannya tertutupi oleh diriku yang bisa dibilang nerd style.

Tapi sekarang, ah tepatnya satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat kami masuk ke SM high school, dia merubah penampilannya menjadi sosok yang berbeda dan digilai banyak wanita termasuk aku meski aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya, dia juga dihadiahi mobil oleh keluarganya karna berhasil menjadi yang nomor 1 di sekolah. Tapi sayang saat itu usianya belum mencukupi sehingga dia masih menggunakan supir untuk mengantar jemputnya.

Dia memang berasal dari golongan kelas atas, berbeda denganku yang merupakan warga golongan menengah. Ayahnya seorang pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang asuransi, ibunya merupakan pemilik butik yang cukup ternama di seoul memudahkannya mendapat semua pheromone yang dibutuhkan untuk menarik perhatian wanita.

Dan semenjak saat itu, aku merasa dia semakin jauh. Aku baru menyadari perasaan ini, perasaan diamana aku merasa ketergantungan dengan seseorang , bahagia melihat orang tersebut, bahkan sampai ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau aku 'menyukainya', huuuh, kenapa rasa ini harus datang saat dia malah menjauh dari jangkauanku, padahal dulu, menyentuhnya, berbicara dan bercanda denganya itu mudah di dapatkan.

Bahkan dulu kami pernah tidur bersama dalam satu kamar meski posisinya benar-benar tidak elit karna kami tertidur saat sedang belajar. Aku rindu sekali saat-saat itu. Selama setahun ini juga dia jarang membalas pesanku itupun kalau penting padahal dulu kami sangat dekat, apa ia lupa atau bagaimana aku tidak tahu itu.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil bernyanyi kecil untuk menemani langkahku. Mengingat masa-masa indah dulu saat bersama kyuhyun. dulu kami selalu bersama untuk menuju sekolah, bermain dan bercanda atau terkadang menghina guru yang akan mengajar pagi itu .'apa yang dilakukannya pagi ini yah? Pasti menyenangkan kalau aku berangkat dengannya seperti dulu' batinku mengenang.

Selama itu juga dia tidak pernah makan bersama denganku lagi-ya iyalah, udah terkenal-. Aku tersenyum sendu mengingat hal menyenangkan itu lagi, hanya kenangan yang menemaniku dan menghiburku dari rasa rindu akan dirinya. Ah, berlebihan sekali. Kulangkahkan kaki yang kini panjang menelusuri jalan ini, masih terlalu pagi memang mengingat aku berangkat pukul setengah enam karna SM cukup jauh dari rumahku, dan aku harus menaiki bus untuk sampai ke sekolah yang lumayan elit itu.

"semangat hari senin sungmin-yah!" lirihnya menyemangati diri.

Setelah sampai di kelas, aku langsung meletakkan tasku di tempat duduk yang berada di tengah kelas, hari ini ada pelajaran bermusik, tidak, tepatnya tes bermain alat music untuk semua kelas dua karna sebentar lagi akan ada libur musim dingin sehingga semuanya harus cepat diselesaikan untuk pengambilan nilai.

Untuk semua kelas dua?, dan itu berarti aku akan bertemu dengannya nanti, sudah lama aku tidak pernah menatap matanya, hanya bisa melihat sekilas karna sekarang dia adalah salah satu dari ke 5 pangeran di sekolah ini, hah! Kekanakan.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara dengung mobil yang terparkir di parkiran dan disusul oleh teriakan puluhan wanita yang sangat menggilai ke 5 pria itu, dan disana pasti ada kyuhyun, pria terakhir yang direkrut sebagai pangeran sekolah.

.

Aku berjalan menuju loby setelah menaruh tas di kelas, karna sebentar lagi merupakan bel masuk dan aku ditugaskan untuk memanggil guru 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Setelah berada di loby sekolah, aku melihat mereka, ke 5 pria tampan yang menyebut dirinya sebagai prince dengan kelebihan masing-masing serta dilebih-lebihkan oleh penggemarnya. Sungguh berlebihan.

Yang berjalan di barisan kedua sembari membawa tas di bahu kirinya bernama yesung atau kim jong woon kelas 12 B yang terkenal dengan suara emasnya dan juga kekayaanya. Disebelahnya ada pria yang berpakaian agak berantakan namun kata para wanita itu keren bernama shim changmin kelas 12 A, pria tinggi yang terkenal dengan kemampuan atletiknya yang bisa dibilang luar biasa, di belakangnya ada lee donghae kelas 11 B yang berarti satu kelas denganku yang menjadi pria idaman bagi banyak wanita yang sedang berkerumun seperti semut itu karna kepandaian menarinya juga kemampuan slow rap-nya, yang paling depan itu minho kelas 11 A, aku tidak tau lengkapnya siapa yang pasti dia adalah pria kaya yang cukup multi talent, dan yang berjalan di sebelah donghae adalah teman lamaku, keturunan cho yang sangat pintar matematika dan pandai bernyanyi merupakan anggota kelas 11 A.

Mereka semua itu tampan, ber-uang, dan memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah maupun luar sekolah. Mereka bersekolah seperti halnya murid lain, bukan seperti f4 yang ada di drama televisi. Perlakuan guru terhadap merekapun biasa, hanya muridnya saja yang terlalu meng-WAH-'kan mereka. Ck, berlebihan.

Mereka berjalan bersamaan seperti seorang raja yang berjalan di atas karpet merah. Aku melihat mereka saat sedang menuruni tangga kemudian berjalan di belakang kerumunan itu mencari aman.

"oppaa! Saranghae"

"kyaaaa, sunbae!"

"my priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiince"

"changmin!"

"kyuhyun oppa!"

"minho sunbae!/donghae oppa!/ changminnie!/yesung oppa!/kyuhyunn-ssiii!"

Teriakan itu menggema seperti para pendemo terus menggema seiring langkah demi langkah dari pria-pria itu, seperti slowmotion. Dan asal kalian tahu saja ya, mereka Benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit, apa mereka tidak lelah berteriak seperti itu pagi-pagi. Aku berusaha menembus wanita-wanita yang berada seperti pagar pembatas ini. Sesak sekali.

Setelah berhasil menyingkir dari kerumunan itu, aku membenarkan kaca mataku yang hampir jatuh tadi, rambut panjangku yang semula rapi sekarang sudah berantakan, heuuh, aku menyesal menggerai rambutku. Lalu aku gulung rambutku keatas menggunakan sumpit rambut yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

_Yak! Sungmin-ahh… ada telfon . Cepat angkattt!Sungmin-yah!_

'ommo, aduh bagai mana ini, kencang sekali suaranya, uuugh, sial aku lupa me-silent ponselku, semoga tidak ada yang mendengarnya, bisa malu aku' batinku saat mendengar suara dari ponselku yang merupakan rekaman suara seorang cho kyuhyun.

aku melihat sekitar ternyata kerumunan itu menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu, hehehe terimakasih 'kerumunan'.

Aku berjalan di sebelah tangga loby menuju ke ruang guru yang memang berada di bawah dan saat aku melihat keatas, aku melihatnya, kyuhyun yang menatapku, entahlah tatapan apa, tapi dari bibirnya terselip sebuah senyuman lebih terkesan seperti menahan tawa. Aku sedikit bahagia saat itu. Padahalkan sekarang dia terkenal dingin sekali pada semua penggemarnya -_-, lalu dia melanjutkan acara mari berjalan kekelas dengan ekspresi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ugghh Rasanya hubungan kami benar-benar renggang dan canggung, berbicara pun tidak, hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum, apakah itu yang namanya teman. Heuh! Rasanya seperti orang asing yang saling sapa.

'dia masih menggunakan nada dering itu' batin seseorang – kyuhyun.

.

.

'Aissshhhh, aku malu sekali bahkan sampai sekarang aku terus memikirkannya. Apa kyuhyun akan marah padaku? Atau meremehkanku mungkin, tapi kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu. Eh? Lagi pula untuk apa malu? Diakan temanku, meski itu dulu. Demi apapun, rasanya ingin sekali membenamkan kepalaku ke kolam ikan karna ponsel itu. Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Lagi pula tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu suara kyuhyun. Ahh! Dia membuatku labil'. Batinku mengomel.

.

.

Sekarang saatnya penilaian kemampuan bermusik, semua anak kelas dua sudah berkumpul di lapangan basket indoor yang sudah di sulap menjadi tempat konser kecil, disana ada sebuah panggung yang tidak terlalu besar di dekat guru yun sebagai penilai juga berbagai alat music yang di sediakan.

Kelas 11 A yang berada di sebelah kanan yang berarti di sebelah kiri di depan panggung, lalu kelas 11 B dan kelas 11 C. setelah semuanya duduk dengan tenang penilaian praktik bermusikpun dilakukan pertama dari kelas 11 A, kuakui, murid kelas 11 A memang jagonya dalam bermain music dan olah vocal. Hei, SM art high school adalah sekolah seni yang cukup terkenal sehingga tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sini. Bahkan saat tes masuk sekolahpun ada tes menyanyi dan menari.

Satu persatu murid dipanggil secara runtut. Mereka benar-benar mengeluarkan apa yang mereka miliki dalam kualitas seni. Dan saat kyuhyun maju ke panggung, wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Dia mengambil piano sebagai pengiring lagu pertamanya. Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta yang sangat indah, membuatku kembali berharap kalau dia menyanyikannya untukku, hahah, Aku berharap dia menyanyikannya untukku, tapi kalau lagu ini untukku bukankah seharusnya dia menatapku saat menyanyikannya, tapi sayang, aku melihatnya menatap yeoja cantik itu. Apakah anganku terlalu tinggi? Sampai hal tersebut belum pernah terjadi sampai sekarang. Aku tersenyum miris dalam hayalanku.

Dari tatapannya, aku tahu kalau dia menyukai seo joo hyun, wanita cantik, pintar, kaya dan pandai menyanyi yang satu kelas dengannya sejak kelas awal. Haaah, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, jika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan maka tidak akan menghasilkan suara yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan dan suatu penghargaan dalam cinta.

_Nae mal deu-reo ju-llae amu maldo haji mal-go na sashi-reun neomuna buranhae__  
__Ni-ga eom-neun haru eotteohke kyeondil-ji jeongmal molla_

'Lagu itu terus berdengung indah, menggetarkan hatimu, tapi sayang. Lagu ini dinyanyikan bukan untukmu, melainkan untuk wanita yang disayanginya. Lihatlah matanya, disana tergambarkan betapa besar rasa cintanya terhadap wanita yang sedang tersipu karna terus dipandangi seperti itu' batinku menghina diri sendiri.

Aku iri, iri dengannya yang bisa memperoleh cinta dari namja yang sedang bernyayi itu. Aku menangis, bukan mataku, tapi hatiku yang bercucuran air mata melihat semua ini. Kenapa harus dia, padahal aku yang mengenalnya lebih lama.

Nae mamso-ge ojing neo ne mamso-ge ojing na  
Seoro talma-ganeun moseubi saranghae ppajyeo it-daneun geot

Mataku terfokus padanya, telingaku focus mendengarkan suaranya, hatiku semakin menangis pilu menerima kenyataan bahwa yang dicintainya bukanlah aku. Tapi kenapa, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa ini, kenapa rasa ini harus datang saat ia menjauh perlahan.

_Jigeum I sungan yeongwonhi i-jii mal-go giyeo-khae_

Suara Hatinya benar-benar diperlihatkan saat menyanyi, dan itu makin membuatku sakit karna kenyataan yang ada, sangat terlihat jelas olehku. 'Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah anganku?' Tanyaku lagi pada diri sendiri.

Lagu itu Ditutup dengan lantunan indah dari piano yang digunakannya. Terdengar riuh tepuktangan juga siulan sebagai pujian atas kemahirannya bernyanyi. Aku ikut bertepuktangan dan mengembangkan senyum untuknya meski mati-matian aku menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih saat ini.

Diapun menebarkan senyum indahnya sebagai tanda trimakasih untuk semua orang. Semuanya disuruh untuk menyanyikan dua buah lagu, bebas. lagu apa saja asalkan sopan dan nyaman saat dinyanyikan. Dan lagu itu pilihan pertamanya dan sudah dipersembahkan untuk wanitanya. Heuh, mengingat itu membuatku kembali merasa sedih.

Lantunan piano kembali terdengar, aku mengenal lagu ini. Lagu yang sangat indah dan menggambarkan persahabatan yang sangat kental. Lagu yang sering kami nyanyikan bersama, 'dulu'.

Dan yang membuatku kaget adalah… dia menatapku. Tatapan itu

Ahh … aku mengerti cho, sekarang aku mengerti kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat, semuanya terlihat dimatamu. Tapi, apakah kau tidak mau memberikan kesempatan untukku agar aku bisa masuk ke dalam hatimu, bukan dengan memegang kunci pertemanan, tapi memegang kunci yang akan membawaku ke sebuah ruangan penuh dengan cintamu cho?

Aku tersenyum saat ia tersenyum ke arahku, berusaha untuk tersenyum manis semanis mungkin demi menutupi perasaanku saat ini. Dia kembali mengalunkan lagu dan menatap semua temannya, berbeda dengan saat ia menyanyikan lagu cinta, hanya seohyun yang ditatap. Bahkan lagu tentang persahabatanpun tidak dinyanyikan hanya untukku, 'malang sekali nasibmu' batinku. Tidak ada'kah tempat lagi untuk orang sepertiku di hatimu? Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap lebih, apa yang harus kulakukan, agar kau sadar kalau aku juga menyukaimu heum? Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai seorang pria.

Lagu itu selesai dan dia kembali ke bangkunya dengan mendapatkan ribuan applause dari teman juga guru.

Sungmin pov end.

Sebentar lagi giliran sungmin akan segera tiba, tidak terasa waktu berlalu cepat, donghae sudah menunjukkan kemampuan yang dimilikinya di atas panggung. Kini giliransungmin yang akan mempersembahkan penampilan yang sudah disiapkannya dengan matang. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini saat maju ke panggung.

Sesaat Sebelum dirinya mendapat giliran, sungmin memperbaiki penappilannya dengan menjepit asal poninya dan menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke telinga, saat menaiki panggung, dia memutuskan meleas kacamata bacanya dan berusaha santai seperti saat ia bermain dirumah agar ia tidak gugup. 'tarik nafaaas, dan buang perlahan' batinnya membantu menenangkan diri.

"sungmin-ah, apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?" Tanya guru kim. Sungmin membisikkan judul lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

"silahkan"

"boleh aku mengambil gitar ini?"

"tentusaja, anggap panggung ini milikmu"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"cantik sekali ya ternyata, aku baru sadar kalu sungmin memiliki mata seindah itu" bisik seseorang.

"manis sekali,wajahnya terlihat cantik alami" puji seseorang lagi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"bernyanyilah" perintah guru menyadarkan sungmin.

_uyeonhi gireul geotda ne namjal bwasseo_

suaranya mengalun diiringi gitar yang dipetiknya.

Semua orang tertegun mendengar sungmin bernyanyi, tidak terkecuali kyuhyun. Dia terus memandang wanita itu, meresapi setiap nada yang dikeluarkannya. Suaranya begitu halus dan mengalir seperti air, tenang namun seolah membawa mereka semua kedalam hati orang yang menyanyikan lagu ini. Penampilannya juga membantunya mendapatkan perhatian.

'Deg

'apa ini?' batin kyuhyun saat merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Seperti saat pertama ia bertemu dengan seohyun dan tahu kalau ia menyukai seohyun. Ini benar-benar terasa berbeda, 'indah sekali, cantik juga lembut dia benar-benar hebat membawakan lagu balad' pujinya. Sepertinya pria satu ini tidak peka dengan dirinya dan perasaan yang dirasakannya.

_Oh nal mollajuneun nega miwo i gidarimi sirheo geu son ije noheurago_

_nega seulpeohal ttaemyeon naneun jugeul geotman gatdago baby_

_Kiss_

_geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoyadodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya_

_Kiss_

Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan perasaannya lewat lagu ini, matanya terpejam seolah menikmati alunan lagu itu. Murid lain yang menonton hanya bisa menatap kagum pada sungmin, karna berhasil tertipu oleh penampilan luarnya yang ternyata sosok aslinya sangat amat diluar dugaan.

_neoui chingudeul modu geureul jal ara ppeonhi da boineungeol neoman wae mot bwa They say__ love is blind __Oh baby you so blind __jebal heeojigireul baralge_

_Ohh_

_Nan molla juneun niga miwo, igidarim ishireo som ijhe_

_Oh nal mollajuneun nega miwo i gidarimi sirheo geu son ije noheurago_

_nega seulpeohal ttaemyeon naneun jugeul geotman gatdago baby_

_Kiss_

_geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoyadodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya_

_Kiss_

_geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya __eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya_

Hening, hanya ada lantunan lagu dari sungmin, semua menikmatinya. Dan saat lagu itu selesai. Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriahpun meluncur seperti kembang api di tahun baru.

Sungmin membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Dia mendengar itu, pujian dari banyak orang. 'jadi ini rasanya saat kalian bisa membuat banyak orang merasa kagum' batinnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum. Baru prtamakali dia merasakan ini.

Dia sadar, mata itu menatapnya, karna itulah dia memjamkan matanya. Dia tersenyum 'manis' saat melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua ibujarinya.

"lagu selanjutnya" seru guru kim menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunannya.

Dia berpindah tempat menuju sebuah piano besar yang sudah tersentuh oleh banyak tangan, yang dia ingat saat ini adalah saat dimana ia melihat orang yang dicintainya menyatakan perasaannya lewat lagu yang terlantun dari piano cantik ini. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan.

Lagu ini benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada di hatinya. Ia ingin laki-laki itu mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya dan membantunya keluar dari rasa ini. Tanpa sadar Saat rasa sakit itu menggapai puncaknya kala mengingat hubungan kyuseo, dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, menyanyikan lagu itu dan berusaha menikmati rasa sakit itu sendirian.

Amu junbido haji motan chae  
tteo naryeoneun neoui nun ape seo seo  
geu eotteon mal jocha  
haji motae geujeo sonman heundeureo  
jal ga son heundeureo  
banjjagineun neoreul hyanghae

Suaranya begitu menyentuh, tentu saja karna lagu ini dinyanyikan dari hatinya.

Annyeong nae sarang  
nae sojunghan sarama  
haetsal cheoreom tteugeob geman  
nal anajun geudaeyeo  
du nun gadeughi  
neol bomyeo annyeong  
jogeum deo neol bomyeo annyeong

Sesuatu yang diberikan dari hati akan sampai ke hati bukan, itulah yang dirasakan oleh semua murid. Baru pertamakali mereka merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam melalui lagu ini, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang sudah menitikkan airmata, termasuk seohyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun, matanya menganalisa, 'apa ini benar dari hatinya atau karna ini memang lagu kesukaannya, dia 'kan penggemar lagu balad yang menyedihkan' batinnya.

Annyeong nae sarang  
nae sojunghan sarama  
haetsal cheoreom tteugeob geman  
nal anajun geudaeyeo  
du nun gadeughi  
neol bomyeo annyeong  
hwan hage useumyeo Oh

Annyeong jal ga  
sojunghan sarama  
areum dabge banjjagi myeo  
nal bichwojun geudaeyeo  
annyeong nae sarang  
neol bomyeo annyeong,  
jogeum deo neol bomyeo anyeong…

Lagu itu berakhir. Hening. Sungmin membuka matanya, kali ini tidak ada tepuk tangan. Dia takut, takut untuk berbalik, takut untuk menerima umpatan kecewa dari semuanya karna penampilannya, takut untuk segalanya, dan takut pada kenyataan yang ada.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah sungmin saat ini karna tertutup oleh papan yang berdiri di atas piano. Sekitar 15 detik kemudian, sungmin memutuskan untuk berbalik. Matanya tidak memancarkan kesedihan setelah menyanyikan lagu itu karna sudah disembunyikannya dalam hati kecilnya.

Dia berdiri, heran, 'mengapa mereka semua menagis, apa aku salah kalau membawakan lagu sedih?' batinnya ciut. Dia diam di atas panggung, terpaku menunggu respon.

Prok. Satu tepukan tangan muncul dari arah donghae yang juga mengeluarkan air mata.

Disusul oleh ribuan tepuk tangan yang menyambutnya, lebih meriah daripada saat ia menyanyikan lagu pertama. Semuanya berdiri dan memberikan applause yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang, dia melihat kyuhyun, matanya seolah mengatakan 'kau hebat'. Dan tanpa terasa sungmin mengeluarkan airmatanya, sedih karna sepertinya perasaanya tidak di dengar oleh pria itu dan bahagia karna mendapat pujian tercampur menjadi satu. Sungmin melihat semuanya, orang-orang ini, ia akan mengingat moment ini termasuk ketidak peka-an kyuhyun. "kau yang terbaik sungmin-ah" puji sang guru seni yang langsung memeluk sungmin. "gomawo" lirihnya sambil mengelap air matanya.

Dan saat ia turun, dia mendapatkan lebih banyak pujian dari semua temannya. " lagu yang kau bawakan itu menyedihkan sekali, tapi kau hebat bisa membuat lagu itu seolah sampai ke hati"

"jeongmal?" tanyasungmin saat mendapat pujian dari minji. Teman satu kelasnya.

"ya, lihatlah banyak yang menangis karna lagu yang kau bawakan" susul satu suara yang ternyata dari donghae. Entah pujian atau hinaan.

"gomawo atas pujiannya" balasnya tersenyum canggung.

"kau menggunakan hatimu untuk bernyanyi ya sungmin-ssi?" Tanya sebuah suara lagi. Yang ternyata dari kelas 11C yang tentusaja tidak dikenalnya.

"ahh… anieyo, aku hanya suka pada lagu ini, aku pecinta balad. Hehehe" bohongnya. Lalumerekapun kembali focus pada penampilan selanjutnya.

'ya benar aku menggunakan parasaan saat menyanyikannya. Bahkan lagu ini bisa sampai ke hati kalian semua, tapi kenapa tidak sampai pada kyuhyun, apa hatinya sudah tertutup dengan seohyun?' batinnya miris.' Nama itu lagi yang muncul' lanjutnya mulai jengah.

Kyuhyun side

'ternyata benar, dia hanya menyukai lagu itu, kukira itu reflek yang berarti berasal dari hatinya. ternyata, padahal aku berniat memaksanya untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tadi, tapi yasudahlah. Toh dia baik-baik saja' batin kyuhyun.

TBC/END

Nangis terkapar- kapar. Anyeonggg saya author baru sebaru barunya author. Hehehe,,,, ini ff pertama yang berani aku publish. Cuma mau tau aja responnya gimana,apa gaya menulisku yang berlebihan atau gimana, komentar ditunggu ya, Review jangan lupa lohhh….

Maaf kalo mengecewakan….. T-T


	2. Chapter 2 : how if (I try To hope)

How if (I try to hope) *bahasanya ngawur

Author : kimmimymy

Rated : T

Main Cast : SJ kyuhyun x Sungmin (GS)

Genre : hurt romance dikit

Ini resmi pemikiran saya lohh… saya penulis baru disini, mohon bimbingannya.. maaf kalo judul and cerita gk sesuai. No Copas! No bash/Flame. TYPO bertebaran. DLDR.

Chapther 2

Happy Reading \(^v^)/

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua gedung SM high school, ia membawa beberapa buku yang cukup tebal di tangannya dan sebuah tas gitar berwarna pink tersemat dibahunya. Ia berniat mengunjungi isi lokernya dahulu sebelum menarik diri menuju ruang kelas.

Hari ini sekolah masih cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang berlalu lalang di sekitar gedung ini karna sekarang masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul 7.

"sungmin-ssi!" teriak seorang wanita, sungmin yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"ung? Seohyun-ssi, wae? Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi" ucap sungmin heran.

"ehm, semalam park seonsaengnim memintaku untuk datang pagi-pagi untuk mengumpulkan tugas, dan ketika aku di ruang guru, kang seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu" ucap seohyun.

"ada perlu apa dia memanggilku?"

"sepertinya ada urusan penting, sebaiknya cepat temui dia"

"memangnya darimana kang seonsaengnim tahu kalau aku sudah datang?" lirih sungmin

"sepertinya ia tadi melihatmu ketika kau berjalan di sekitar sekolah" balas seohyun yang ternyata mendengar lirihan sungmin.

"eoh? Nde, gomawo seohyun-ssi" kemudian sungmin berjalan kearah kelasnya untuk menaruh tas terlebih dahulu.

.

"permisi" ucap sungmin setelah berada di ruang kang seonsaengnim.

"masuklah sungmin-ah" perintah kang seonsaengnim dari dalam.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan itu pelan, ia melihat sekitar dan ternyata ada orang lain selain kang seonsaengnim dalam ruangan itu. 'sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu' batinnya.

"anyeong seonsae" sapa sungmin sambil menunduk sebentar.

"ne anyeong, duduklah sungmin-ssi" ucap kang seonsaengnim. Pria yang tadi sedang duduk menghadap kang seonsaengnim-pun menoleh dan

'Deg

"Anyeong Sungmin-ssi" sapa pria itu kemudian menundukkan badannya.

"A-anyeong kyuhyun-ssi"

"nah kita langsung ke intinya saja, karna sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal"

"nde seonsaengnim" ucap kyumin bersamaan.

"beberapa pekan lagi akan diadakan festival seni, setiap sekolah atau Academy akan mengutus muridnya sebagai partisipan dan sebagai peserta lomba yang akan diadakan"

"lalu?" potong kyuhyun, sedangkan sungmin hanya diam mengamati meski jantungnya masih berdebar kencang karna berada di sebelah pujaan hatinya kurang dari satu meter.

"kalian akan saya utus menjadi partisipan sekaligus peserta lomba utama"

"MWO! Anda tidak bercanda kang seonsaeng nim?" kaget sungmin, ia merasa ia tidak pantas mendapat kepercayaan seperti itu, apalagi ini seperti bersaing antar sekolah. Baru kali ini ia mendapat kepercayaan seperti ini. Sedangkan kyuhyun, wajahnya tampak dingin seperti biasanya.

"tidak, saya serius, saya harap kalian akan bekerja sama dengan baik, sebenarnya masih banyak kategori yang di lombakan, jadi sepulang sekolah nanti temui saya di aula sekolah, saya akan mendata murid yang akan menjadi peserta lomba, sementara ini kalian berusahalah untuk akrab agar tidak terlihat kaku"

"t-tapi"

"saya tunggu sepulang sekolah, sekarang kalian boleh pergi" potong kang seonsaengnim seolah tidak menerima penolakan dari sungmin.

"nde seonsaengnim"

.

.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin berjalan beriringan di koridor yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju kelas mereka, mereka masih berdiam diri, rasa canggung tiba-tiba menyelimuti diri sungmin begitu juga dengan kyuhyun. Saat ini suasana SM highschool sudah mulai ramai, banyak siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang, ada juga beberapa siswi yang heran melihat kyuhyun berjalan bersama sungmin beriringan.

"ah! Kyuhyun-ah"

Tiba-tiba, ketika kyuhyun merasa bahwa koridor itu sepi tidak ada murid satupun, ia menarik sungmin menuju atap sekolah.

"yak! Wae? Kenapa menarik tanganku tiba-tiba!" omel sungmin karna tarikan yang tiba-tiba itu meski dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang.

"bogoshippo min!" ucap kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk sungmin.

'deg

'apa ini mimpi?' Tanya sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, dunia serasa berhenti di sekitarnya.

"y-yak, w-waeyo, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap sungmin berpura-pura tidak terima.

"aku merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukan ku eoh?" Tanya kyuhyun dan melepas pelukan sungmin.

'aku sangat merindukanmu bodoh, yatuhan…. Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi'

"untuk apa kau merindukanku? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki teman baru?" ucap sungmin dengan sedikit pedas(?)

"eoh? Itu… itu, maafkan aku"

"untuk apa minta maaf? Memangnya kau punya salah apa padaku?" ucap sungmin, terselip rasa kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana saat pertemanan mereka merenggang.

"Minnie-ah, maafkan aku, a-aku tau aku salah sudah menjauhimu, tapi sungguh, aku tidak berniat memutuskan persahabatan kita"

"kau masih menganggapku sahabat setelah satu tahun lebih lost contact denganku? Yatuhaaan" ucap sungmin nyolot sambil memutar kedua bola matanya yang indah.

"Minnie-ah, kau marah padaku?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Brugh

Tiba-tiba sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat, benar-benar erat. Tubuhnya berjinjit untuk menyamakan dengan kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba mundur selangkah dan tersenyum simpul, bukan senyum dingin ataupun seringai yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"hiks. Kau jahat kyu!" omel sungmin sambil memukul punggung kyuhyun, matanya mengeluarkan air mata dengan sangat deras. Entah kenapa, semua perasaan campur aduknya tumpah begitu saja dan berkurang sedikit karna pelukan hangat dari 'kyuhyunnya', antara rindu, kesal, senang dan kesedihan bercampur jadi satu.

Rindu pada orang yang disayanginya, kesal karna orang tersebut tidak memberikan respon apapun, senang karna merasa kyuhyunnya akan kembali dan sedih karna sepertinya ia masih harus bersabar untuk naik pangkat menjadi cinta dari orang yang dieluknya saat ini.*poor umin

Kyuhyun ikut memeluk sungmin, tanpa sadar, kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan setetes airmatanya, entah karena apa dan langsung mengelapnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri *yaiyalah, masa pake tangan author #dihajar reader.

"nde, mianhae aku sudah menjadi orang jahat"

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kyu, enak saja, setelah satu tahun lebih menghilang kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu"

"tapi kau sudah memelukku, berarti kau sudah memaafkanku minnie" goda kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam dalam pelukan itu, dengan reflex kyuhyun mengusapkan jemari besarnya kepunggung sungmin yang masih bergetar karna tangisannya.

"kyuhyun-ah, bogoshippeo, jeongmal" ucap sungmin.

"nado bogoshippo min, maafkan aku nde?"

"tapi kau harus menjelaskan padaku alasan kenapa kau menghilang kyu, bahkan kuhubungi saja tidak bisa, rasanya aku sangat ingin membunuhmu saat itu juga ketika tau kau seperti menjauh dariku"

"nde chingu" ucap kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukan itu, ia mengajak sungmin untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak di atap sekolah itu.

'padahal aku sangat berharap dia memanggilku chagi' batin sungmin.

-ngarep mulu nih umin *dihajar umin* -_-"

'yatuhan, aku selalu berharap agar kyuhyun selalu ada disampingku dan berharap ia mencintaiku, maafkan aku yang selalu berharap lebih, tapi kumohon jadikanlah ini awal dari proses terkabulkannya(?) harapanku' (semoga aja readers paham dengan do'anya umin :P *diplototin umin)

.

.

.

Suasana tenang sangat kentara di kelas 11 B yang biasanya gaduh entah itu pagi ataupun siang. Disana terlihat ada seorang gadis cantik berperawakan kurus dan bermbut sebahu sedang sibuh mengacak-acak isi tasnya dengan brutal.

"hyukjae-ah, dimana sungmin" Tanya donghae.

"molla, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi pagi, waeyo eoh?" balas hyukjae nyolot pandangannya tetap focus pada barang di depannya.

"yak! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik"

"tapi aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini, jadi lebih baik jangan tanyakan padaku" omel eunhyuk/hyukjae

"cih dasar sombong" sindir donghae pelan.

"aku mendengarnya bodoh"

Donghae kembali ke bangkunya, ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang tadi ditemukannya di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"sepertinya ini buku harian, tapi bagaimana membukanya?" ucapnya.

Einhyuk yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya segera menoleh dan kaget dengan apa yang dipegang donghae.

"Yak! Itu milikku, dari mana kau mendapatkannya".omel eunhyuk.

"mwo? Ini, aku menemukannya di gerbang sekolah, wae?"

"itu milikku" ucap eunhyuk.

"tapi aku yang menemukannya, berarti sekarang akulah pemiliknya"

"tapi akulah pemilik sahnya dasar bodoh, cepat kembalikan!" omel eunhyuk yang bersiap menghampiri donghae..

"aniyo!" balas donghae dan beringsut untuk kabur.

"yak! Babo donghae! Jangan mengambil buku kesayanganku! Kuhabisi kau!" teriak hyukjae.

"Mwo! Aku menemukan buku ini tadi, enak saja kau menuduhku mengambilnya, ini bukuku. Aku yang pertama melihatnya" goda donghae, sepertinya asik bermain dengan gadis satu ini dipagi hari.

"dasar bodoh! Tapi aku pemilik aslinya! Cepat kembalikan!"

Mereka masih sibuk bermain kejar-kejaran dikelas itu, yang lain hanya sibuk menertawakan dan ada beberapa yang sibuk mengobrol sendiri dan ada juga yang iri dengan eunhyuk. Setiap pagi kegiatan ini selalu ada, entah bagaimana asalnya, ralat, setiap keduanya bertemu pasti aka nada keributan.

"Donghae-ah! Kembalikan!" ucap eunhyuk yang sibuk mengejar donghae yang seperti ikan, mondar-mandir sambil mengacak-acak meja di kelas itu.

"tidak akan, sudah kubilang ini bukan bukumu, aku yang menemukannya duluan" ucap donghae.

Biasanya kalau sedang seperti ini sungminlah yang menengahi keduanya, tapi lihatlah, uri sungminnie sedang tidak ada di kelas itu.

"ah-hah, dasar bodoh, sudah kubilang itu milikku!" omel eunhyuk yang sudah mulai lelah karna berlari-lari.

"enak saja!"

Eunhyuk membungkuk dan memegangi lututnya. Ia benar-benar lelah jika masih harus mengejar donghae untuk mengambil buku hariannya. Disana berisi dengan segala hal yang pernah dirasakannya sejak saat ia mengganti buku yang sebelumnya.

'sungmin-ah, bantu aku, aku sudah lelah, jangan sampai dia membaca isi dari buku itu'

Tiba-tiba seringai muncul di bibir eunhyuk. Ia melihat kearah tas donghae yang terbuka dan berjalan perlahan karna tasnya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang berbentuk seperti makalah dari dalam tas milik donghae yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

'bagaimana cara membukanya?' batinnya, donghae membolak-balik buku tersebut.

"Donghae-ah!" panggil eunhyuk, di tangannya sudah ada makalah yang tadi diambilnya.

"mwo?"

"bukankah ini akan diberikan pada jung seonsaengnim?" Tanya eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Yak! Kembalikan!" sekarang gantian donghae yang menyolot.

"ung? Bagaimana kalau aku merobeknya ya? sepertinya seru, ahh, aku berikan saja pada ryeowokki agar dicoret-coret olehnya. Ah ya, benar"

"Yak! Jangan sentuh buku itu atau kugulung kau dalam kaus kakimu!"

"eoh? Tapi aku sudah menyentuhnya?" ucap eunhyuk sok polos dan terlihat menyebalkan.

"awas kau hyuk! Cepat kembalikan!"

"Aniyo! Kembalikan dulu bukuku!"

Mereka terus berdebat dan adu mulut, tak lama kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk saling mengalah dan memberikan apa yang sedang dipegangnya pada pemiliknya. "awas kau hyuk" ancam donghae.

BRAKK

"yak! jangan asal mendobrak kalau masuk kelas orang lain!" omel beberapa siswa.

"hyukkie!" teriak sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat melengking itu yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan ocehan penghuninya.

"eoh? Ryeowook?" lirih hyukjae. "waeyo wooki?" lanjutnya setelah ryeowook mendekat kearahnya.

"kau melihat Minnie tidak?"

"anniyo, wae?"

"aku hanya ingin meminta buku musikku padanya" ucap ryeowook, ia dengan seenaknya menduduki bangku yang ada di sisi eunhyuk.

"ungg, cari saja di tasnya, iya juga, dari tadi aku belum melihat sungmin, dia hanya mengirim pesan padaku untuk mengambil tugas kelompok kami dan ia bilang ia ada urusan, tapi bukankah sebentar lagi sudah bel?"

"tunggu dulu, jadi dari tadi sungmin tidak ada disini? Kemana dia?" Tanya ryeowook.

"molla"

Tringg

Tiba-tiba ponsel eunhyuk berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

"dari Minnie" ucapnya.

'_hyukkie, sepertinya aku tidak bisa masuk di jam pelajarannya kim seonsaengnim, aku ada urusan mendadak, bisakah kau meminta izin padanya untukku?'_

'_nde, akan kuijinkan, memangnya ada urusan mendadak apa?' _balasnya.

'_nanti akan ku ceritakan, tenang saja'_

"tumben sekali dia membolos pelajaran, memangnya sepenting apa sih urusannya itu?" heran ryeowook -tadi dia ikut membaca pesan dari sungmin- karna baru pertama kali sungmin membolos pelajaran dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. –kalo alasannya jelas namanya bukan mbolos dong *dihajar reader-

"sudahlah, sana, cepat kembali ke kelasmu, han seonsaengnim akan segera masuk" ucap hyukjae.

"nde nde" ryeowookpun meninggalkan kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

"ooh, jadi begitu, kau menjauhiku karna kau sudah menjadi orang yang keren? Begitu maksudnya?" ucap sungmin sedikit sedih setelah mendengar cerita kyuhyun.

"bukan begitu, aku hanya…"

"sudahlah, apa sampai sekarang kau masih seperti itu? Risih atau mungkin tidak senang dengan keberadaanku yang sepertinya mengganggu popularitasmu?" ucap sungmin lagi, terasa menyindir memang, tapi entah kenapa itulah yang ingin diucapkannya.

"yak, aniyo, sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu, selama setahun ini juga aku merasa ada yang kurang, aku kehilangan sahabatku"

'kau bukan kehilangan kyu, kau membuangku yang kau anggap sahabatmu hanya karna hal semacam itu?' batin sungmin kecewa.

"kenapa sekarang kau baru mengatakannya padaku? Bahkan ini sudah satu tahun lebih" ucap sungmin dengan nada kecewa.

"mianhae, aku terlambat menyadarinya, sepertinya aku terlalu dibutakan oleh popularitas, jebbal, mianhaeyo" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada memelas.

"memangnya kapan kau menyadari kalau kau kehilangan sahabatmu kyu?"Tanya sungmin berpura-pura santai setelah mendengar alasan sebenarnya dari kyuhyun.

"kemarin, ketika penilaian menyanyi, aku baru sadar kalau aku kehilanganmu min"

'tepatnya kau membuangku yang kau anggap sahabatmu' lanjut sungmin.

"mwo? Bukankah itu beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap sungmin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa meski kenyataannya hatinya retak ketika tahu kyuhyun pernah membuangnya meski secara tidak langsung dan sudah lebih dari 1 tahun.

"nde, jeongmal mianhae, apakah kita masih bisa berteman?" Tanya kyuhyun sedikit manja. Ia akan menjadi kyuhyun si bocah kecil hanya ketika bersama sungmin.

"kita masih berteman kyu, walaupun sebenarnya aku kecewa padamu. Tapi sudahlah, itu masa lalu, sekarang sudah berbeda lagi, saatnya perubahan" ucap sungmin menyemangati dan tersenyum manis di depan kyuhyun.

"mianhaeyo min, jeongmal mianhae, nae yeoppo chingu" ucap kyuhun dan kembali memeluk sungmin.

'bahkan kau baru menyadarinya kemarin? Hah, kau tidak tau betapa lelahnya aku menunggumu yang benar-benar tidak peka terhadapku? Sebagai sahabat saja sudah kau buang, bagaimana nanti jika… eh, apa yang kubayangkan?' batinnya.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

"nde, sudahlah"

"Minnie-ah" panggil kyuhyun membuat sungmin mendongak menghadapnya.

Cup

TBC/end…

Yeaaaayayayyayayayayay akhirnya selesai juga chap 2, gaje kah? Kayanya iya deh, aku juga bingung nih, udah hampir 3 kali aku ganti set buat chap 2, eh jadinya begini, mianhae ya, *bow mian-mian-mian bgt kalo jelek, udah jelek pendek lagi. mian ya... sebenernya udah ada persiapan next nya, tapi gk mau saya updet dulu, tunggu respon readers, wkwkwkwk. saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi. :)

Maaf updet lama, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ffn susah dibuka lewat PC. Jadi suka ribet upload.

Tolong REVIEW ya jgn lupa, saya butuh bgt riview biar saya bisa memperbaiki,….

Balasan review

SuJuXOXO91 : iya bener itu lagunya Gd yg That XX,yang satunya itu lagunya Taeyeon, judulnya Bye. Coba aja dengerin dan bayangin umin nyanyinya begimana. Sambil maen piano lagi. Udah lanjut nih, review lagi nee

Elfbana : niatnya sih emang begitu, tapi thanks ya chingu udah mau review ama abaca ff abal ini.

Kyuwie : ehehehehe… iya, nih udah lanjut. Mian nde, bikin chingu gk paham. Yang bikin aja masih suka bingung mau nulisnya begimana biar enak dan mudah dipahami. Hehehehe… review lagi yaa.

Lisnaangr : eh, kayanya kemarin udah aku ganti, kok masih begitu yah. Apa akunya cuma ngimpi?

Thanks to :

MingKyuMingKyu, abilhikmah , aningeko81, KMalways89, Lisnaangr, dewi. , KobayashiAde , prfvckgyu, minnalee1, Sera Lee , dewi. , Heldamagnae, wonnie , kyuwie, kyumin137, kyukyu, elfbana, fannijoe, SuJuXOXO91 dan untuk guest juga.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Gomawo. Saranghae. Gandeng kyumin *love sigh


	3. chapter 3 : how if ( its impossible )

How if (its impossible) *bahasanya ngawur

Author : kimmimymy

Rated : T

Main Cast : SJ kyuhyun x Sungmin (GS)

Genre : hurt romance dikit

Ini resmi pemikiran saya lohh… saya penulis baru disini, mohon bimbingannya.. maaf kalo judul and cerita gk sesuai. No Copas! No bash/Flame. TYPO bertebaran. DLDR.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan BODOH!jangan asal mencium pipi orang lain. Kubunuh kau!" kesal sungmin dan langsung melepas pelukan itu, meski dalam hatinya ia tersenyum senag. Dengan begitu, semoga saja jalannya dipermudah untuk meraih kyuhyunnya. Dan dengan itu juga, berarti bahwa mereka akan kembali seperti dulu saat mereka masih menjadi sahabat.

"yak! Bahkan dari dulu aku sudah sering mencium pipimu!" omel kyuhyun balik.

"tapi kau melakukannya tanpa seizin dariku bodoh! Mati kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dan mereka mulai bermain kejar-kejaran di atap sekolah.

.

.

"min, kau dari mana saja eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk saat sungmin telah kembali kekelas.

"hehehe tadi aku ada di atap sekolah, ahh… aku senang sekali hari ini hyukki" ucap sungmin riang, ia masuk ketika jam pelajaran ketiga dimulai dan sepertinya jung seonsaengnim datang sedikit terlambat.

"eoh? Senang kenapa? Eommamu membelikanmu coklat lagi?" Tanya eunhyuk, karna biasanya sungmin akan seperti ini ketika ia dibelikan coklat oleh eommanya.

"aniyo. Lebih dari itu. Kau tahu? Tadi aku membolos diatap sekolah". Ucap sungmin seolah tanpa beban padahal ia di cap sebagai murid yang sangat rajin dan benci dengan yang namanya bolos sekolah.

"mwo! Bagaimana bisa. Seorang sungmin membolos!" teriak eunhyuk lirih karna jung seonsaengnim sudah datang.

"ehehehe..." sungmin hanya tersenyum cengengesan sambil mengambil buku pelajaran.

"yak! Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau membolos min. ini tidak adil, bahkan kau pernah menyeretku dan mengikat tali sepatuku dengan tali sepatumu hanya karna kau melarangku membolos untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan ataupun di atap sekolah" protes eunhyuk tidak terima.

"nanti akan aku ceritakan, sekarang sudah ada jung seonsaengnim, kau tidak ingin wajahmu diteriaki olehnya kan?" ucap sungmin, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"kau aneh sekali min?" lirih eunhyuk.

"SEKARANG KUMPULKAN TUGAS KALIAN KEMARIN NAK! Pertama dari absen 1 – 20 maju" teriak jung seonsaengnim. Dan semua muris yang berada di kelas itupun dengan panic meju satu persatu kedepan untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

"kau sudah mengerjakan tugas jung seonsaengnim hae? Tanya sungmin ketika melewati tempat duduk donghae yang berada di sebelah eunhyuk setelah mengumpulkan tugasnya ke depan.

"sudah min" balas donghae dengan senyum manisnya.

"kau beruntung lee karna aku tidak merobek buku itu tadi" ledek eunhyuk.

"kau juga beruntung lee karna aku belum sempat membaca bukumu tadi" balas donghae.

"yak! Sesama Lee tidak boleh saling menghina" omel sungmin berusaha menghentikan perdebatan sebelum meningkat menjadi pertengkaran kecil.

"kau juga lee-, min" ceplos eunhyuk.

"setidaknya aku tidak saling meledek seperti kalian" elak sungmin.

"tapi kau tetap lee-, sungmin" tambah donghae.

"yak! Aish" sungmin seperti sudah mendidih dengan perdebatan ini, ia kembali duduk setelah melihat teman-temannya sudah duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing.

"Absen 21-40 maju kedepan" teriak jung seonsaengnim lagi.

"nde seonsaengnim" jawab muridnya yang disuruh maju kedepan termasuk eunhyuk dan donghae.

.

"jadi nona sungmin, kenapa kau tadi membolos?" Tanya eunhyuk, kini mereka tengah berada di taman sekolah dengan membawa bekal masing-masing.

"mwo? Oh itu. Tadi aku bersama dengan kyuhyun"

-Uhukk

Eunhyuk dan ryeowook tersedak secara tiba-tiba. Sungmin langsung membukakan botol air yang dibawa oleh mereka dan menyodorkannya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"gomawo min" ucap ryeowook yang 'sembuh' lebih dulu.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa, bukan kah persahabatan kalian sudah merenggang" lanjut ryeowook.

"apa maksudmu wooki?" Tanya sungmin tidak suka.

"kau yang bilang sendiri pada kami kalau persahabatanmu merenggang" sela eunhyuk sambil mengelap pinggiran bibirnya.

"oh, ah nde, kalian benar, persahabatan kami memang merenggang, tapi sepertinya kami akan mulai memperbaikinya. Ahh aku senang sekali…" ucap sungmin girang dan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"lalu. Apa kau mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya wookie sambil mengunyah bekal miliknya.

-Uhukk

Kali ini sungmin yang tersedak sampai beberapa 'keping' makanannya berhambur keluar dari mulutnya. "astaga, apakah ini acara mari membuat teman tersedak eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sungmin.

"tersedak tidak akan membuatnya mati" ucap ryeowook sambil menyodorkan air. Sedangkan eunhyuk kembali focus pada makanan buatan eommanya tercinta.

"yak, dasar bodoh, aku tidak mungkin langsung mengatakannya, semuanya butuh proses wookie".ucap sungmin.

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu hyukki, apa sudah ada perkembangan dengan donghae"

-Uhukk

"yak! Kenapa menanyakan seperti itu saat aku sedang makan eoh?" omel eunhyk yang merasa acara makanannya terganggu.

"wae? aku kan hanya bertanya" ucap ryeowook polos.

"aku tidak yakin dengan eunhyuk dan donghae, mereka selalu saja rebut sampai terkadang membuat kepalaku pusing" sela sungmin.

"aku masih nyaman dengan ini, yah walaupun aku selalu berharap kalau ia menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku takut jika aku memberitahunya dia akan menjauh"

"kau terlalu banyak menonton drama" sela sungmin dan ryeowook bersamaan.

"heyy. Bukankah drama yang aku tonton setiap hari sama dengan apa yang kalian tonton"

"ah iya, aku lupa. Sepertinya kita harus melempar tv kita sepulang sekolah nanti agar otak kita tidak tercemar oleh pendidikan cinta dalam drama" ucap sungmin mengambil kesimpulan yang konyol.

"kau benar" ucap eunhyuk dan ryeowook membenarkan.

Semuanya diam, mereka masih memikirkan tentang apa yang tadi diucapkan sungmin.

"ah aku tidak mau melempar tv ku, bisa-bisa aku mati karna bosan nanti"

"nde, kau benar wookie. Oh ya, apa kau kemarin mengstalk yesung sunbae?" Tanya eunhyuk, sambil mencomot onigiri milik sungmin.

"nde, dia hanya terus mempromosikan café baru milik orang tuanya dan memberitakan tumbuh kembang kura-kuranya" ucap ryeowook sedih.

"ah, membosankan. Setiap kutanya tentang yesung sunbae selalu itu jawabanmu" protes sungmin.

"tapi memang itu kenyataannya" balas ryeowook.

"aku tadi dipanggil oleh kang seonsaengnim untuk ke aula sepulang sekolah nanti" ucap ryeowook mengganti topic.

"benarkah? aku juga tadi dipanggil olehnya dan disuruh ke aula sepulang sekolah nanti sewaktu aku memberikan buku tugas pada jung seonsaengnim" sela eunhyuk.

"WAH! Kebetulan sekali ya, pagi tadi aku juga dipanggil olehnya dan itu juga yang menjadi penyebab aku membolos"

"MWO! Kau juga min! jangan bilang kalau kau dipanggil dengan-"

"aku dengan kyuhyun" girang sungmin.

"Yatuhaannnn, kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini sih" ucap ryeowook sambil memasang pose imut bahagia.

"kau bicara apa saja dengan kim seonsaengnim?" lanjut ryeowook.

"dia bilang aka nada festival, dan ia akan memanggil siswanya untuk berpartisipasi di acara tersebut, dia juga bilang padaku untuk berkumpul di aula nanti sepulang sekolah. Dan kau tau yang lebih membahagiakan lagi?" ucap sungmin riang, sangat riang bahkan bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan senyuman. Eunhyuk dan ryeowook dibuat penasaran olehnya.

"Aku akan lomba bersama dengan kyuhyun! Yeay!"ucap sungmin bersemangat sambil mengangkat sendoknya, pose aegyo kelas kakap.

"kyaaaaa! Chukka Minnie!" teriak mereka berdua, membuat mereka menjadi perhatian dari siswa – siswi yang ada di sana.

.

.

"kyu, kau serius? Kau berteman dengan sungmin ketika Junior high school? Yatuhaaan, tidak bisa dipercaya!" ucap donghae.

"nugu? Sungmin? wanita imut yang sedikit nerdy itu? Wah! Daebakk" ucap minho.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di cafeteria sekolah yang sedang sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Mereka berada di posisi paling ujung dan paling pojok wilayah cafeteria itu.

"nde, aku bahkan sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan kelurganya" ucap kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"ekhm! Sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu surat undangan nih" ledek yesung sambil meminum cola miliknya.

"yak hyung!" bentak kyuhyun.

"aku tidak menyukainya, aku menyukai seohyun" lanjut kyuhyun pelan takut kalau nanti ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

"tapi kau terlihat lebih senang ketika bersamanya kyu, bahkan kau bilang keluargamu sudah saling mengenal sampai memiliki hubungan baik, sepertinya ucapan yesung hyung benar dan akan menjadi kenyataan" sela changmin sambil memakan burger jumbonya.

"itu tidak mungkin" ucap kyuhyun.

"hey kyu, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu"

Tanpa mereka sadari, 2 pasang telinga yang mendengar percakapan ringan itu merubah raut wajah mereka.

'apa aku harus segera bertindak?'

'apakah masih ada harapan untukku?' batin seseorang lagi dan iapun melangkah pergi sambil membawa makanan ringan di tangannya.

.

.

"wookie-ah, kenapa sungmin lama sekali eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dari ponselnya dan menatap eunhyuk."molla, mungkin antriannya panjang" balas ryeowook santai dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu menatap ponsel dengan serius.

"Min! mana snack untukku eoh?" Tanya eunhyuk ketika melihat sungmin berjalan menghampirinya yang masih setia duduk di rerumputan bersama ryeowook yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"ini, aku sudah membeli semuanya tadi, kau harus membayarnya nanti nde?" canda sungmin, ia menjulurkan plastic yang berisi berbagai macam snack dan juga 3 buah milkshake yang tadi dipesan kedua temannya itu.

"perhitungan sekali" lirih eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sungmin hanya tertawa.

"wookie-ah, kenapa kau serius sekali sih, ada apa di ponselmu?" Tanya sungmin iseng karna melihat ryeowook yang serius sekali memperhatikan ponselnya sampai mengacuhkan milkshake stroberi kesayangannya.

"aniyo, aku hanya sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas dari Kwon seonsaengnim" jawab ryeowook.

"memangnya kau disuruh apa wookie?" sela eunhyuk sambil mengunyah kripik dimulutnya, ia sepertinya memasukkan keripik terlalu banyak sehingga membuat mulutnya mengembung, terlihat sangat lucu.

"aku disuruh membuat makalah tentang ekonomi hyukkie" ucap ryeowook. Meski SM Art High School merupakan sekolah seni, tapi tetap saja di sekolah ini mengajarkan berbagai macam pelajaran seperti SHS lainnya.

Hening, mereka semua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ryeowook masih bergelut dengan ponselnya dan sesekali melihat akun milik yesung sunbae-nya tercinta. Sedangkan eunhyuk, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia kepikiran tentang donghae.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya membuat rambut panjangnya yang digerai menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian tadi ketika berada di kantin, tepatnya sebuah ucapan singkat yang tadi ia dengar secara tidak sengaja.

'_itu tidak mungkin'_

3 kata yang mampu merubah si periang sungmin menjadi sendu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan terus mengingat apa yang tadi tidak sengaja ia dengar. Ia tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu meski ia tidak melihat orangnya sekalipun.

'_aku tidak menyukainya, aku menyukai seohyun'_

'jika kau menyukai seohyun kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku?' batin sungmin sedih. Ia masih tetap memejamkan matanya dan memakan snacknya dengan pelan, jantungnya berdenyut agak cepat dan nyeri seolah memompa darah dengan cepat ke matanya agar airmatanya keluar.

"Min" panggil eunhyuk dan ryeowook yang ternyata telah memperhatikan sungmin yang tiba-tiba diam tidak seperti biasanya.

Sungmin yang kagetpun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah ryeowook yang tadi menepuk lengan kanannya.

"wae?" Tanya sungmin dengan ekspresi 'tidak biasa'nya.

"kenapa diam? Ada masalah?" Tanya eunhyuk membuat sungmin menolehkan kepala kearah wanita cantik itu.

"a-aniyo, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang banyak masalah?" Tanya sungmin kikuk, 'sepertinya aku tidak perlu menceritakan ini pada kedua sahabatku ini, bisa-bisa mereka menjadi unmood dan terus merasa tidak enak hanya karna masalahku'.

"nde, kau tiba-tiba diam dan membuat kami khawatir" ucap ryeowook.

"a-ahh, sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan, ya kelelahan" balas sungmin meski terasa tidak masuk akal di benak ryeowook dan eunhyuk.

"kelelahan? Jangan bohong min" desak eunhyuk.

"ti-tidak hyukkie, sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan karna tadi mengantri sangat panjaaang sekali di kantin. Dan sekarang aku merasa sedikit pusing" bohong sungmin sambil berusaha tersenyum manis meski lebih terlihat agak lemah. Membuat keduanya berfikir 'mungkin sungminnie memang sedang sakit atau anemianya kambuh'

"kalau kau sakit kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja, aku dan wookie akan menemanimu. Min" ucap eunhyuk sayang.

"nde, kita akan mengantarmu" lanjut ryeowook, kentara sekali bahwa mereka sedang sangat khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"kalian Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya sedikit pusing, tidak perlu sampai ke ruang kesehatan segala" canda sungmin berusaha mengubah suasana yang aneh seperti tadi menjadi sedikit santai.

"lalu kau maunya bagaimana? Dasar keras kepala, diajak keruang kesehatan saja tidak mau" omel ryeowook.

"hehehehe, aku hanya ingin tidur wookie. biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja ya, tak apa kan, nanti bangunkan aku ketika bel masuk sudah berbunyi" ucap sungmin sambil bergelayut di lengan ryeowook.

"mwo? Kau ingin tidur dimana?" Tanya eunhyuk, ia meminum milkshake banananya sambil melirik sungmin.

"disini" ucap sungmin sambil menunjuk paha milik ryeowook yang terlihat enak untuk menjadi bantalan tidur.

"yasudah, tidurlah. Masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi" ucap eunhyuk perhatian. Kemudian sungmin memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring, tidak peduli dengan seragamnya yang mungkin saja akan kotor. Ia menggeser dan menata 'bantal'nya seenaknya sendiri tanpa meminta izin dari pemiliknya.

"Get well soon uri Minnie" ucap ryeowook sayang seperti seorang eomma pada anaknya.

Ryeowook dan eunhyuk melakukan perbincangan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi dan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu sungmin yang menurut mereka sedang 'sakit' dan ingin tidur.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, tidak, ia tidak tertidur. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan seketika ingatannya tentang kejadian di kantin tadi kembali menghantuinya.

'ekhm! Sepertinya hanya tinggal menunggu surat undangan nih'

'aku tidak menyukainya, aku menyukai seohyun'

'tapi kau terlihat lebih senang ketika bersamanya kyu, bahkan kau bilang keluargamu sudah saling mengenal sampai memiliki hubungan baik, sepertinya ucapan yesung hyung benar dan akan menjadi kenyataan'

'itu tidak mungkin'

'Jika ucapanmu seperti itu, apa masih ada harapan untukku mengejarmu kyu? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus jujur padamu?, tapi Aku takut, meskipun kita sudah dekat, tapi jika tiba-tiba aku berterusterang tentang perasaanku, kau akan pergi menjauh. Dan kita tidak bisa dekat lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu?' batin sungmin. Hatinya benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini.

'kupikir jalan untuk mendapatkanmu akan semakin mudah setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Tapi lihatlah, aku belum memulai kau sudah memutuskan bahwa menyukaiku adalah suatu ketidakmungkinan. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?' sungmin menangis, ia menangis dalam diam meski tidak mengeluarkan air mata dan berusaha untuk tidak mengubah ekspresinya dihadapan kedua sahabatnya ini.

'kenapa sesak sekali rasanya' batin sungmin.

.

.

Semua murid yang dipanggil oleh kang seonsaengnim sudah berada di aula sekarang. Bisa dilihat ada sekitar 14 murid yang berada disana. Sungmin, ryeowook dan hykjae duduk di dekat pintu. Disana juga ada donghae, kyuhyun, yesung yang berada di dekat jendela, mereka semua duduk dalam satu baris. Tunggu, disana juga ada seohyun, taeyeon, tiffany dan Jessica yang duduk di sebelah henry, baekhyun, DO dan kai.

(donghae, kyuhyun, yesung, DO, Kai, Baekhyun, Henry, Jessica, Seohyun, Tiffany, Taeyeon, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk)

"sore semuanya" sapa kang seonsaengnim yang baru saja datang.

"sore seonsae" jawab murid itu serentak.

"terimakasih karna kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang sore hari ini, nah, seperti yang sudah saya katakana sebelumnya. Beberapa pekan lagi akan diadakan festival seni. Dan saya ditugaskan untuk menjadi Pembina lomba di bidang music, suara dan tari. Festival ini bukan seperti festival biasanya. Festival ini diadakan secara besar-besaran. Dan saya harap kalian akan bersemangat dalam mengikuti acara ini"

"seonsae, apa hanya kami yang mengikuti festival itu?" Tanya henry. hanya Ia, baekhyun, DO dan Kai-lah yang paling muda diantara semua murid yang sedang duduk di aula tersebut karna ia baru kelas 10.

"ani, masih banyak lagi. Tidak hanya music, tapi juga ada seni sastra, dan seni rupa hanya saja setiap bidang memiliki Pembina masing-masing" jawab kang seonsaengnim.

"nah langsung saja. Kalian pasti sudah tau untuk apa kalian dipanggil kesini. Saya akan memulai dengan peserta perlombaannya. Kai, kau akan mengikuti lomba menari tunggal".

"Algyesimida seonsae" ucap kai.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kalian akan megikuti lomba tari berpasangan"

"MWO!" teriak keduanya.

"Wae?" Tanya kang seonsaengnim santai.

"Aniyo, jangan tari berpasangan seonsae" ucap donghae takut-takut terkena semprot dari guru yang satu ini.

"No PROTES Donghae-ssi" tekan seonsaengnim, semuanya langsung diam membatu. Donghae hanya pasrah dibuatnya. Sedangkan eunhyuk. Ia tengah sibuk menahan debaran jantungnya agar tidak copot begitu saja.

"selanjutnya taeyeon akan menjadi peserta di bagian penyanyi solo wanita dan yesung di bagian solo pria"

"algyesimnida seonsae" ucap keduanya.

"untuk penyanyi grup pria, saya serahkan pada DO, Baekhyun, Kyuhyun, Donghae karna maksimal 4 orang, untuk grup wanita ada Ryeowook, Jessica, Seohyun, Tiffany." Lanjut kang seonsaengnim.

"untuk duet pria dan wanita dipegang oleh kyuhyun dan sungmin. Saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama" ucap kang seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun menengok kearah sungmin, tetapi sungmin masih betah untuk memperhatikan kang seonsaengnim.

'mungkinkah dia masih marah?' batin kyuhyun. 'tapi itu tidak mungkin karna tadi saja kami sudah bermain bersama' batinnya. 'tapi kenapa dia terlihat agak murung?'. Setelah kyuhyun mengembalikan fokusnya pada kang seonsaengnim, barulah sungmin menolehkan kepalanya tanpe diketahui oleh murid lainnya.

'apakah ini sebuah permainan? Oh tidak, apakah ini semua jalan yang engkau berikan padaku. Tuhan? Aku hanya bisa terus berharap meski sepertinya itu tidak mungkin' sungmin tersenyum miris ketika mengingat ucapan kyuhyun di kantin tadi.

'itu tidak mungkin'

"untuk grup pria wanita, yesung, kyuhyun, ryeowook, dan sungmin"

Guru kang terus menyebutkan agenda yang akan diadakan di festival itu seperti seorang manajer yang sedang mengatur artisnya. Banyak sekali agenda kegiatannya dan sepertinya acara festival itu tidak cukup satu hari.

.

.

Sungmin duduk terdiam di kursi di belakang kursi pengemudi. Hari ini dia dijemput oleh supir pribadi ayahnya. Sungmin menatap keluar jendela memandang langit sore yang berwarna keorenan.

'hari ini kupikir akan menjadi special karna kyuhyun sudah kembali, tapi sepertinya aku masih harus bersabar' batin sungmin.

'itu tidak mungkin' tiba-tiba kata itu lagi yang muncul dibenaknya.

'Hey, Kyuhyun-ah, tidak bisakah kau memberikan, sedikiiit saja kemungkinan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Bisakah?' batin sungmin. ia menitikkan air matanya tanpa sadar.

TBC/END

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mianhae lama apdet, saya lagi disibukkan dengan ujian kaka kelas. Walaupun yang ujian mereka tapi saya yang kena imbasnya karna tugasnya yang seabregabreg (?). mianhae. Ini udah agak panjang dan pas bagian akhir saya ngerasa kata2nya belibet-libet-libet. Maaf bahasanya berantakan dan sayanya juga males ngedit karna bikinya aja nyolong2 waktu. Thanks buat para readers dan reviewers yang baik hati mau review. Saya ngira tulisan saya jelek bgt sampe yang review sedikit tapi saya senag, gomawo gomawo gomawo *bow. Saya bukan penggila review sebenernya tapi dengan review itu jadi kaya moodboster buat sayanya biar semangat ngelanjutin. Semakin banyak yang review saya makin semangat. Itu intinya.

Thanks for yang udah ngereview. Ini chapter kupersembahkan untuk kalian. *gandeng kyumin.

Maaf karna dari awal sampe sekarang udah gajelas. Banyak typo. Bahasanya yang keluar bahasa deh. Mian bgt ya. dan saya usahain bisa apdet cepet. ASALKAN…

REVIEWnya mampu menyemangati saya :') buat ngelanjutin. Kalo makin dikit, yasudah. Saya tinggalkan cerita ini dan bikin yang baru. Biarkan cerita menggantung dan si umin ngarep terus. Wkwkwkwkwk #dihajar umin. saya berharap bgt rivewnya banyak dichapter ini. min-20 deh gausah bnyk2. wkwkwkwkwk gomawo.

Balasan review

Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 : ini udah chingu. Gomawo, review lagi nde…

Pabo Girl : ceritanya dulu tuh umin nerdnya agak keterlaluan dan dianggap bisa ganggu kyuhyun yang baru aja jadi keren. Biasalah remaja… soal *ekhm cium-mencium udah kejawab kan. Review lagi nde. Gomawo.

Kritik : gomawo chingu, sudah saya perbaiki, saya harap kamu puas ya, gomawo. Saya senang ada yang terus terang begitu, jadi akunya tau dimna ltk kesalahannya

Kyuwie : saya suka review kamu, gomawo . iya, wookie beda kelas, dia satu kelas ama kyu, tapi wookienya disuruh ngerahasiain ttg perasaan umin ke kyu. Dan syukur Alhamdulillah sampe sekarang masih tertutupi. Wkwkwkwk

KobayashiAde : saya mau bikin kyu jadi tokoh yang labil dan gak pekaan orangnya. Muehehehe *ketawa setan. Sebenernya dia udah ada rasa 'dikit' ama umin, tapi dia nganggepnya ' Cuma temen'. Biasalah, namanya juga gak peka *digorok kyu

Thanks to :

Milla, chokyuming, MingKyuMingKyu, HitaManis, .vikink, Devyuhuu, Pumkins yellow, rinatya12kmsyjs, Michelle Jung, JOYELPEU137, SuJuXOXO91, fannijoe, elfbana, kyukyu, kyumin137, kyuwie

Dan gomawo untuk 1.022 tamu/readers/pembaca/viewers atau apalah saya bingung bedainnya :P review ndeee. Jangan malu-malu/takut. Kan akunya gak gigit kalau kalian review.

SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA.

SAYA TUNGGU REVIEW( MOODBOSTER SAYA )NYA.

GOMAWO

GOMAWO

SARANGHAE *bow


End file.
